Swamp
|font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #caedf2 |CD name = Rage on (single) |previous = Now I am |next = - |current track = Swamp}} |artist = OLDCODEX |lyrics = YORKE. |composition = Hisashi Koyama |arrangement = Hisashi Koyama |publisher = |seller = |release = July 17, 2013 |album = Rage on |tracks = |price = |length = 4:15 |episodes = }} Swamp is the third track of OLDCODEX's single, Rage on. It is performed by the band OLDCODEX, whose vocalist Tatsuhisa Suzuki is also the voice actor of Makoto Tachibana. The single Rage on was released on July 17, 2013. Lyrics Kanji= I’m tired of trying like carved my name on the wall 錆び付いた chain of chronic grief さっきまでの偽善 on my cruising lane hazy breathe hazy view hazy moon in a lonely voice lazy bones lazy crush lazy smile in wonder feel so lazy for some reason erase 刻まれた about 4 meters 物憂げな vanished amid in the crowd don’t you know 暗いあの夜に why you wanted to see 溢れた事態 can’t fall in a rut afraid of being blamed for daring deed made a negative blank statement 燃え尽きた灰の様な 消え去る記憶 on my cruising lane hazy breathe hazy view hazy moon in a lonely voice lazy bones lazy crush lazy smile in wonder feel so lazy for some reason erase 刻まれた about 4 meters 物憂げな vanished amid in the crowd don’t you know 暗いあの夜に why you wanted to see 溢れた事態 can’t fall in a rut 固く閉ざす扉開いて and caught in lazy flash just caught in hazy flash 嫌われたこの夜に 無機質な音が響く don’t you know why you wanted to see 紛れてる光の群れ vanished amid in the crowd just 0 meter 物憂げな顔を捨てて don’t you know why wanted to see me 今すぐに方を付けろ can’t fall in a rut |-| Romaji= I’m tired of trying like carved my name on the wall sabi tsuita chain of chronic grief sakki made no gizen on my cruising lane hazy breathe hazy view hazy moon in a lonely voice lazy bones lazy crush lazy smile in wonder feel so lazy for some reason erase kiza mareta about 4 meters monouge na vanished amid in the crowd don’t you know kurai ano yoru ni why you wanted to see afureta jitai can’t fall in a rut afraid of being blamed for daring deed made a negative blank statement moe tsukita hai no youna kie saru kioku on my cruising lane hazy breathe hazy view hazy moon in a lonely voice lazy bones lazy crush lazy smile in wonder feel so lazy for some reason erase kiza mareta about 4 meters monouge na vanished amid in the crowd don’t you know kurai ano yoru ni why you wanted to see afureta jitai can’t fall in a rut kataku tozasu tobira hira ite and caught in lazy flash just caught in hazy flash kira wareta kono yoru ni muki shitsu na oto ga hibiku don’t you know why you wanted to see magire teru hikari no mure vanished amid in the crowd just 0 meter monouge na kao wo sutete don’t you know why wanted to see me ima sugu ni kata wo tsukero can’t fall in a rut |-| English= I’m tired of trying like carved my name on the wall a rusty chain of chronic grief a moment ago, I was still acting hypocritically on my cruising lane hazy breathe hazy view hazy moon in a lonely voice lazy bones lazy crush lazy smile in wonder feel so lazy for some reason erase carved, about 4 meters listlessly, vanished amid in the crowd don’t you know, on that dark night why you wanted to see, the situation has gotten out of hand can’t fall in a rut afraid of being blamed for daring deed made a negative blank statement like the ashes of a fire that has burned out the memories are fading away on my cruising lane hazy breathe hazy view hazy moon in a lonely voice lazy bones lazy crush lazy smile in wonder feel so lazy for some reason erase carved, about 4 meters listlessly, vanished amid in the crowd don’t you know, on that dark night why you wanted to see, the situation has gotten out of hand can’t fall in a rut open the door that is firmly closed and caught in lazy flash just caught in hazy flash on this night when I am loathed mechanical sounds are resonating don’t you know why you wanted to see blending into the group of light rays vanished amid in the crowd just 0 meter discarding this listless expression don’t you know why wanted to see me let’s straighten things out right now can’t fall in a rut Videos References Navigation |color2 = #caedf2}}fr:Swamp Category:Music Category:Other Songs Category:Rage on